Shimmerclan: Our Last Days
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Shimmerclan is in the middle of it's darkest days, with their leader gone, and a rouge group ready to destroy them, can Manderfall do what he has to and lead them away? Or will Shimmerclan be destroyed for good?
1. Allegiances

**Shimmerclan:**

**Leader:** Wishstar- Silver bengal she-cat with green eyes. (Mine)

**Deputy:** Manderfall- Mottled gray and orange tom

**Medicine Cat**: Turtledove: Cream and brown she-cat with gold eyes

**Medicine Cat App:** Ripplepaw (SilenceWillFall)-A dark blue tabby with white on his chest, stomach, throat, and inner legs. His pelt is fluffy and messy. As for eyes, they're a bright hazel.

**Warriors:** Violetheart- Gray tabby she-cat with a violent tint to her pelt. Blue eyes.

Mistyfur: Stormy gray she-cat with blue eyes App: Onyxpaw

Dappleshade: Dark tabby she-cat with green eyes App: Cloudpaw

Firefeather: Deep ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (Mine)

Galebreeze: Dark gray tom with gray-blue eyes (Mine) App: Ghostpaw

Reedpelt: brown tom with amber eyes

Windsong: Light gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mine)

**Apprentices:** Onyxpaw- Pure black tom with golden honey eyes. (Mine) Mentor: Mistyfur

Cloudpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Dappleshade

Ghostpaw: Gray seal point tom with white stripes down his legs and pale blue eyes. Mentor: Galebreeze

Owlpaw: Tabby tom with green eyes. Mentor: Windsong

Queens: Robinfeather: Deep red she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Galebreeze Kits: Stormkit, Dovekit, and Dewkit.

Kits: Stromkit: Dark stormy gray tom with green eyes

Dovekit: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dewkit: Cream and gray tom with blue eyes

**Dark Star Rouges: (Only ones named in the story)**

Jeremi: Black and white tom. Leader along with his twin Agony

Agony: Black and white tom. Leader along with his twin Jeremi

Mars: Golden tabby tom

Wings: Gray and white tom

Dawn: Light golden tabby she-cat

Frost: Pure white she-cat

Esperos: A sleek black tom


	2. Chapter 1

~Shimmerclan: Dark Days~

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm new to the world of Warrior Cats fanfiction, though I've been reading the books for years! Um, okay, so this story is based off of a Roleplay that I started from WCRPG (Warrior Cats RPG). It is my own fanclan, but lots of the cats belong to other people. I'll be posting a page that has all the cats on it, and I'll tell you which ones are mine and which ones aren't. So for now, enjoy Shimmerclan. **

_***S***_

Wishstar looked back at her clan and whispered soft enough for no one but herself to hear. "My noble and loyal clan, Manderstar will lead you well." Then, a little louder for Manderfall to hear, "Farewell Manderstar. You will be fine." Then she walked out of camp, the black tip of her silver tail disappearing into the brush.

Manderfall stared after her in despair, bowing his head. "I hadn't even fully trained an apprentice." he murmured. "Wishstar, how could they ever accept me?" He turned and padded dejectedly into his new den. The rest of the clan stared after their brand new leader and pondered what would happen next.

Violetheart slipped out after her leader, making sure to stay silent and downwind. Where was she going? The violet tinted she-cat asked herself. She looked around as she entered a part of the forest she had never been in.

_**~S~**_

Mars, seated by a willow just outside of the territory heard soft pawsteps. He stood and smiled. "Agony."

"Mars," replied a voice in greeting, soft yet strong. "How did the negotiation go?"

The golden tom spotted the speaker, a firmly built black and white tom, approaching from the trees and dipped his head in respect, his amber eyes gleaming. "They seemed peaceful enough, is everyone here?"

"Not many," was Agony's response. "Jeremi and I both came, and Esperos is around here somewhere. Everyone else is making camp or hunting."

"So few?" Mars said shaking his head slowly.

Esperos can run for help if we really need it, which I highly doubt." Agony drawled. "Remember my twin and I are no small opponent. That is why we hold leadership." He pointed out.

Mars laughed. "I don't doubt that, but many would follow you out of loyalty even if you stepped down Agony." The golden tom twitched his tail a bit. "Speaking of your twin where is he?"

"Around," Agony said waving his tail. "Waiting." There really was no telling where Jeremi was. Unknown to the rouges, Wishstar crouched hidden in the shadows watching them.

"What are you planning Mars?" she whispered to herself. Then, without warning something hit her in the back. She blinked, but found that she couldn't stand back up.

"Hello Wishstar. What a surprise." Wings chuckled at Wishstar from beside another tom. "You know my secret don't you? Those kits of mine being in your clan." Wishstar hissed quietly and wondered which cats he could possibly be talking about.

"Oh, I can see your mind trying to figure it out. Let me help you," Wings said moving closer. "You must know Manderfall and Violetheart? My son is your precious deputy. Better take care of them or I'll give you more of this." Wings drew one claw slowly down Wishstar's face.

Wishstar winced as his claw met the side of her face. "Your son is going to be the leader you know, he'll hunt you down mercilessly once they get word that I was killed. Trust me that is what will happen here. I have NO intentions of going back to my clan. Too many painful memories," The silver bengal she-cat narrowed her eyes.

Jeremi, the second tom, rounded on Wings, snarling. "You weren't supposed to touch her. She was mine!" he growled. "Go away!" the other tom growled viciously at Wings.

"I am nobody's." Wishstar snarled. "I came here on my own free will."

He turned his green gaze on her, a hint of madness but even more cunning and a merciless light in them. "Mine to take, mine to play with, mine to kill." he said softly, advancing on her. "The strongest rule. The smartest thrive. The merciless kill.

Those are the rules by which I run, clanner, and you might have come as a slave or a leader for all the difference it makes. Either way, you are mine to kill." He chuckled, a soft, mad chuckle. "Not that you'll care in a little while. I'll have you begging for someone kinder to kill you."

Wishstar shrank back from him and accidentally let a whimper escape before she shook her head and faced him. "I am the leader of Shimmerclan. I fear none. I follow Starclan's loyal code and treasure my clan more than my own life. I will not back down till you are gone." she spat the last word, her green eyes full of fire despite the cold feeling of fear that was now creeping up on her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jeremi said with a laugh. "Not until someone gets hurt. And you said you're the leader? Well, it might surprise you to hear that I'm one as well. One of the Twins of the Dark Star. In fact, the other is just through those trees." He nodded at the cat Mars was talking to. "So mind your manners, little cat, and maybe this won't hurt too much."

"Last time I checked, you were on MY territory, so maybe you should watch YOUR manners." Wishstar growled, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm not scared of you or your territory, darlin." he drawled, advancing on her with a gleam in his eye. "Why don't you try your luck? Leader on leader, trained clanner on a seasoned murderer. You ever killed a cat, darlin?"

Wishstar shook her head. "Clan cats don't kill without reason." She said.

Jeremi grinned at her, showing the stained tips of his teeth. Recent bloodstains, very recent, and it was cat blood on them. "Too bad. I'm in the hundreds, darlin."He lunged, leaping at her with stunning speed. He was incredibly fast, and crossed the distance in less than a second. He ripped at her with razor claws, not waiting to see the damage he did, then danced back and circled.

Violetheart finally managed to catch up to them. She stopped when she heard Jeremi and Wishstar talking. She began to grow angrier by the second. _'That's my leader!'_ She tought.

Wishstar hissed in pain as the blows landed on her back and side. Growling, she crouched low and leaped. Aiming for his face and chest.

Jeremi grinned, dropping to the ground and heaving upwards with his hind legs. Both he and Agony had 'signature' moves; his half brother enjoyed stunning the enemy with a hard kick to the side of the head, while he preferred a swift movement that both unbalanced the enemy and injured them. He enjoyed throwing them into trees or deep pits, or tossing them down a steep hill before leaping after them. He took a scratch on the chest without flinching, then used the leaders own momentum to hurl her over him.

A yowl surprised even him; then a lilac she-cat was hurtling through the reeds and struck him on the side. Air whooshed out of his chest and he gasped, but that didn't stop him from turning on her with all the skill he had. Violetheart screeched as claws raked over her face and chest, scrambling backwards and snarling. Jeremi rolled to his feet and faced her, eyes glittering with the promise of a challenge.

Hearing the sounds of a fight, Agony leaped to his paws before darting off into the brush. Mars, wanting a piece of the action just as much, followed his leader.

"Violetheart! What are you doing?" Wishstar asked. Then turned, seeing the other rouges burst through the trees. _'This is it then. I'll die defending my clan.'_ she thought.

_**~S~**_

Ripplepaw walked into Manderfall's den. "Manderfall, where is Wishstar going?" he asked quietly.

Manderfall could only shake his head. "I don't know." he said softly. "But I don't think she means to come back." Ripplepaw gasped and hung his head. Without their leader... they were nothing.

"You'll have to choose a new deputy then, if she isn't coming back." Ripplepaw said.

Manderfall looked at him with weary eyes. "I just became deputy, I haven't fully trained an apprentice... and now I'm leader? There has to be someone better qualified to take her place?" The mottled tom looked desperate.

Ripplepaw shook his head and turned around to leave. "Wishstar chose you. Remember that when times seem dark." The young medicine cat apprentice then left his new leader to contemplate the clan's fate.

_***Let me give you a bit of background on Shimmerclan just so nothing is too confusing. **_

_**Shimmerclan is still a pretty new clan, it was started by Wishstar's mother, Shimmerstar. Most of the cats that are in it were loners or cats that'd been chased from their own clans. Wishstar had a mate and two kits. One kit died and the other ran away. Wishstar's mate is also dead. Manderfall and Violetheart are brother and sister, Violetheart was trained by Wishstar herself. Mistyfur trained Manderfall. Onyxpaw used to have a sister named Lilacpaw, Lilacpaw and his mother left the clan after the first rouge attack, which left Violetheart with an almost crippled leg. Some cats I took out of the clan roster because the person who played them signed up, but never roleplayed with them, so I only used the cats who actually took part. Where there were parts with only one or two cats, I added a few more in with some made up cats. Shimmerclan's theme song is All About Us. **_

_***Shimmerz* **_


End file.
